


Secrets

by Jakuriin



Category: Free!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakuriin/pseuds/Jakuriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a secret from Tachibana Makoto was the hardest thing Nanase Haruka had ever had to do. For the entirety of his life, Haruka could never keep a secret from Makoto. He’d tried, sure,  but the minute Makoto looked at him with that piercing green stare and said “What’s on your mind Haru-Chan?” his resolve crumbled and he’d end up telling Makoto everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site, so any constructive Criticism would be awesome, if you feel so inclined ^_^

Keeping a secret from Makoto Tachibana was the hardest thing Haruka Nanase had ever had to do. For the entirety of his life, Haruka could never keep a secret from Makoto. He’d tried, sure,  but the minute Makoto looked at him with that piercing green stare and said “What’s on your mind Haru-Chan?” his resolve crumbled and he’d end up telling Makoto everything. It was rather frustrating for the mackerel enthusiast at times.

This time was different though, this time he was determined not to spill the beans to Makoto, he wanted to surprise him, to see the look on his face when he arrived in his Tokyo apartment to find Haru there waiting for him.

If Haru was completely honest, he genuinely couldn’t see himself without Makoto in his life, everything he’d been through Makoto had been right there next to him, that one constant he didn’t think he could live without. The one Haru could always rely on, no matter what. He never wanted that to change, no matter how selfish it sounded, he always wanted Makoto with him. He guessed that’s why he reacted the way he did when Makoto told him about his plans, he’d just ran, for the first time he’d ran from Makoto and never looked back, never looked back for fear of his best friend  seeing the neverending stream of tears cascading down his anger flushed cheeks. He remembered that night like a horrendous nightmare, he remembered the seemingly endless sobbing as he curled up on his bed, knees to his chest and cried himself to sleep. The first time he cried without Makoto there holding him and whispering to him that everything would be alright.

He never wanted to feel like that again. "Haru-chan?" Makoto's voice was soft and questioning as he looked at Haruka in slight concern, effectively pulling the swimmer out of his thoughts.  

"Do you want to come get dinner with me? Mom and Dad are gone somewhere with the twins and you know how hopeless I am when it comes to cooking." Makoto chirped as he pulled on a light jacket.

Haru gave a sigh and shook his head 'How do expect to survive in Tokyo when you burn boil in the bag rice?!" Haru deadpanned making Makoto pout.

"That was one time Haru-chan"

"Makoto that was every single time you attempted it, I'm pretty sure Ran and Ren can cook better than you..."

"Must you be so mean Haru!!"

"It's not mean if its truthful!"

'Fine then, instead of going out like I planned why don't you cook for us"

It took all of Haruka's self control not to blurt out 'well I will be when we move to Tokyo' instead he settled for a 'Hn' before grabbing Makoto's arm and dragging him out the door. "Haru what are you doing?!"

"Well you said you wanted to go out for dinner, so we're going out for dinner"

Makoto gave a bright smile and followed Haru out. "Haru can we go for ramen?!"

Haru rolled his eyes "Whatever you want, it was your idea."

"So have you thought any more about your offers?" Makoto's voice was light indicating that he wouldn't push if Haru didn't want to talk about it.

"A little."

"I'm going to worry about you when I go to Tokyo. Who's going to make sure you wear a jacket when its cold, or that you don't swim in an outdoor pool in early spring, or that you don't eat Mackerel all the time or that you don't strip off in random places."

"Makoto!"

It was pointless as Makoto just continued to ramble worriedly "or that you don't keep all your feelings in or make you laugh,  or-"

"You will" the voice was soft but Makoto heard "W-what?"

"You'll make sure of all those things I mean we'll both be in Tokyo so-"

"W-what?" Makoto's eyes seemed to be fearfully hopeful.

"I took an offer, One of the scouters in Tokyo, they're still interested in me and I accepted their offer. ." Makoto still seemed slightly frozen in shock as he stared at Haruka, those kind green eyes a kaleidoscope of emotion.

“For real, because if not, that’s a cruel joke Haru!”

“Makoto, when do I ever joke?” that was all it took for Makoto-in a rush of overwhelming emotion, to hug him.

Haru froze in the gentle giants embrace unsure of what to do, eventually opting to pat Makoto awkwardly on the back before finally wrapping his arms around Makoto’s muscular frame, as he’d seen people do in the soppy movies Makoto sometimes forced him to watch. After what seemed like an eternity, Makoto pulled away, smiling down at Haru with that beaming, loving smile that Haruka loved more than anything. That gentle smile that was just for him.

And then the inky blackness of the night sky was lit up by a series of colours, and somewhere the crackling of fireworks could be heard in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry endings really aren't my thing, but I hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
